


Ash of Hoenn

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Mrs. Ketchum wants to protect her son, and when Giovanni comes back wanting to take Ash she doesn’t know what to do. Oak tells her of Hoenn and how Team Rocket has no footing there she sees it as her best bet. They move and Ash with his Charmander and Pikachu that he raised from a Pichu come to Hoenn.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Touki | Brawly
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Ash's Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Ash of Hoenn

Mrs. Ketchum wants to protect her son, and when Giovanni comes back wanting to take Ash she doesn’t know what to do. Oak tells her of Hoenn and how Team Rocket has no footing there she sees it as her best bet. They move and Ash with his Charmander and Pikachu that he raised from a Pichu come to Hoenn.

Chap 1 Ash’s Fate

Giovanni and Delia had gotten together when they were young, it wasn’t long before they had a child together. The man was a skilled Pokémon trainer and held a variety of strong Pokémon, his Raichu one day had an egg and he gave the egg to his son. “He’ll grow up strong just like his old man.” He ruffled Ash’s hair, and the infant smiled.

Ash rolled onto his side and hugged the egg to him. Giovanni left on his journey, and what he saw changed him. He became a leader of a gang and began gaining even more powerful Pokémon. He saw weak trainers and Pokémon with great potential not able to live up to it thanks to the trainers weakness. So he had his group begin stealing Pokémon he had them growing stronger and even more powerful.

In the course of 15 years he had built an empire known as Team Rocket, at the same time he became a powerful gym leader. ‘It’s time to claim my son.’

Ash had grown into a fine young man, he had a love of Pokémon that was pure, and he had a talent for bringing out a Pokémon’s strength. Professor Oak could see the boy becoming a strong trainer or even or a coordinator, a breeder wouldn’t be impossible either.

Oak oversaw his and Gary’s schooling, while Gary exceeded across all fronts, Ash suffered when it came to Pokémon facts, but when it came to battles and taking care of Pokémon he even surpassed Gary. He had raised a Pichu from the egg given to him by his father. Their friendship and bond allowed the electric mouse to evolve into Pikachu.

Pikachu loved Ash of course but had an attitude towards other people, often shocking them if they got to close to him or tried to get violent with him, though that may be a good thing.

Ash had just finished trainer school and with the license he got he was able to carry 8 Pokémon at a time. Gary was the same, his starting Pokémon was Eevee, he was looking forward to getting his starter Pokémon as much as Ash was. He saw the raven haired teen as his rival, though his feelings ran deeper than that.

To bad it wouldn’t happen for a long time. While Ash was visiting the Pokémon at Oak’s ranch while Giovanni paid a visit to Delia. The mother was preparing a big meal and a cake for Ash’s big graduation party. The door opened and she turned happily. “Oh sweetie I’m so glad you graduated congradu….” Her eyes opened and she froze in shock seeing Giovanni standing in the door way.

“Looking good Delia, how have you been?”

“Giovanni?!” she gasped, dropping a plate on the floor. “Get out of here, I don’t want Ash seeing you here!” 

“Is that anyway to react to your lover and father of your child?”

“I know what you’ve been doing! Team Rocket, it has your finger prints all over it.”

“So you know, then you know the power I have in my corner, I want to train Ash personally once he gets his Pokémon I’ll be coming for him.”

“No you can’t!” she snapped, “I won’t let you!” 

Giovanni’s smile turned to a frown, but only for a moment then he smirked. “I have acquired many powerful and unique Pokémon, some psychic types with amazing power, it would be no trouble to have them take a peek into his mind, change a few things.”

“No…” she took a step back.

“It’d be a shame to have to make him forget his mother. Have him ready for my return and that won’t have to happen.” He turned and left. “It was good seeing you again.” He returned to Viridian City.

Delia didn’t hesitate she went to Oak right away. “Oh dear, to think Giovanni has fallen so far, and Team Rocket has a hold in both Kanto and Johto.”

“What are we gonna do?” she sobbed.

“Relax, there is a way. There is a region that Team Rocket has no hold in at all...” he added mentally. ‘Yet.’ He looked to her. “The Hoenn region!” he exclaimed.

“Will we really be safe there?”

“If anything it will give Ash time to develop and protect himself.”

Ash came in with Pikachu riding on his shoulder. “Hey Mom what’s going on?”

“Sweetie I have some news.” She says, and tells him that they had to move.

“What? But what about the Kanto League!” he cries.

“There is a league in the Hoenn region, and you can always come back, and take on the Kanto League after the Hoenn.” Oak says trying to sell this.

“Really?” he asks.

“Oh yes, and you can choose your starter Pokémon right now even.” The boy’s eyes lit up.

“No way!” he gasps. “You here that Pikachu?”

“Pika Pika!” he squeaked. Oak brought out 3 balls and Ash chose Charmander.

“Hey there Charmander, we are gonna be friends from now on okay?”

“Char Char!” he hugged his new trainer.

Their stuff was packed and they moved to Hoenn. Ash got to bond with Charmander along the way, the little fire type was tough.

Gary had no idea Ash was gone, but Oak did tell him he chose Charmander, so he chose Squirtle. “I can’t wait to see the look on Ashy-boy’s face.”

“Well that won’t be for awhile I’m afraid, you see Ash is gone.”

“What?!” he gasped in shock.

“He moved to Hoenn, but I’m sure he’ll be back one day.”

“Fine…I become the Kanto Champion and if he has any skill he’ll become the Hoenn champion and we’ll meet each other again, to settle our rivalry.”

Giovanni returned and wasn’t pleased. ‘So she ran, oh well I’ll find him.’ He made a few calls and learned they had gone to the Hoenn region. “Not a bad plan, there is no team rocket branch in the Hoenn region, but I think I have the perfect agents to handle this.”

Jessie and James along with their talking Pokémon Meowth. Jessie had an Arbok, an Ekans, and a Wobbuffet and a Lickitung; while James had Koffing, Weezing, Growlithe, Weepinbell and a Shellder. Meowth was even a special case, since he could walk and talk like a human he was given a test to see if he could control Pokémon like a human. Turned out he could, he had a Pidgey, Rattata and a Goldeen.

It was often joked about he had those on hand in case he got hungry so he could eat them. It was a good pusher, Meowth had to be strong or the Pokémon would turn on him or ignore him. He gave them the task of invading the Hoenn region and capturing Ash and bringing him. ‘Of course it won’t be so easy, if anything those fools will help him get stronger, and I want him strong to stand at my side.’

-x-

They moved to Hoenn, and while on the ride he got to know Charmander and the two Pokémon trained along the way they had to be ready.

Oak had called ahead to Professor Birch and told him a young trainer was coming. He was out in the field doing his research when they arrived. Oak had already given him his PokéBalls, he just needed to receive the new Pokedex and a Hoenn starter.

His mom was unpacking, and he and his Pokémon helped unload the truck and set up his room. He didn’t have Pikachu or Charmander reside in their PokéBalls since they didn’t want to. His fire type would go into his ball if he needed to, but Pikachu flat out didn’t want.

He went to the Lab but was told the professor was out. “We’ll go look for him. Let’s go guys!” Pikachu rode on Ash’s shoulder and Charmander ran beside him.

What the lab assistants didn’t tell Ash was there a girl just starting off on her journey as well, and she was looking for him to. The girl had picked Torchic and was trying to fight off a horde of Poochyena but wasn’t having much luck. Birch was up in a tree hanging on for dear life.

Torchic got knocked out by the horde and it looked like the girl was next. That is till Pikachu and Charmander shielded her. “You okay?” the raven says and she nods. 

“You must be Ash, could you help us out here! There are two PokéBalls in my bag still.”

“Right!” he went to the bag and called out a spirited and cool Treecko, he grabbed a twig and placed it in his mouth. He introduced himself as Treecko, Ash could see by the look in his eye he was tough. “Ok let’s do this guys.” Pikachu took the center, Charmander on the left and Treecko on the right.

(Pokémon-Ability-Moves)

Pikachu – Static – Thunder Bolt, Thunder, Quick Attack, Double Team

Charmander- Blaze – Metal Claw, Fire Fang, Flame Burst, Flamethrower

Treecko – Overgrow – Pound, Grass Whistle, Absorb, Quick Attack

His Pokémon were strong, he took all he learned to teach Pikachu and Charmander moves he thought were perfect for them. Add that to their desire to become stronger they learned fast. Treecko would be the same after training.

He read about swarm battles in school, if he wanted to catch one he’d have to knock out all but one. He picked out the Poochyena he liked and let his team go to town. Their powerful attacks knocked out most of them, leaving the one Ash wanted, in the crossfire the girls bike He was injured from his battle but he was still raring to fight. “Let’s end this now, use Grass Whistle!” he grabbed the twig from his mouth and brought the leaf at the tip to his lips and he blew on it, glowing notes came out and circled around Poochyena and he fell asleep. “Now PokéBall go!” he threw the ball and it sucked up the dark type.

It jiggled a few times and ding! “Alright my first catch of the Hoenn region.” He called out his new Pokémon and Birch and the girl was safe. “Now let’s get your friends treated.” He went around and got berries for the injured Poochyena, they healed and ran off. “Take care and I’ll take care of your friend okay.” They barked in agreement.

Ash kept Treecko as his starter, he actually liked being inside his ball, while Poochyena liked chilling out. The girl he saved was called May and she kept her Torchic, and because he wrecked her bike he got roped into travelling with her. He was ready to start his journey.

Birch had given Ash the Pokedex, as well as tips for the Hoenn League. “You see Ash not only are trainers able to carry 8 Pokémon at a time it effects the league as well. The Preliminaries are One on One match using three Pokémon, the first rounds are one on one with six Pokémon. In both of these cases choosing the right Pokémon is important. Round two consists of double battles using all eight of your Pokémon. Then the final round for the championship is three on three battles with all available Pokémon you have on hand. “

“Wow that sounds tough, but is gonna be fun!” he was even more excited now.

To be continued


	2. Friends on the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Pikachu – Static – Thunder Bolt, Thunder, Quick Attack, Double Team

Charmander- Blaze – Metal Claw, Fire Fang, Flame Burst, Flamethrower

Treecko – Overgrow – Pound, Grass Whistle, Absorb, Quick Attack

Poochyena – Quick Feet – Tackle, Howl, Sand Attack, -

Chap 2 Friends on the Road

May was a new trainer just like Ash, but it seems she didn’t go to trainer school like he did. In fact he got the feeling she didn’t even like Pokémon at all. “Ash I thought Pokémon are supposed to be inside their PokéBalls.” Pikachu, Charmander and Poochyena looked up to their master then to the girl.

“Well my guys like to hang out here with me. Isn’t that right?” his Pokémon agreed.

“Well my Torchic isn’t complaining.” They made it to the Pokémon center where Ash registered for the Pokémon League, May also was registered but she had little interest in it.

Things got crazy as Team Rocket attacked the center. They spouted their motto and announced they were after Ash. His Pokémon got on the defensive, not wanting any harm to come to their master. “Surrender now kid we don’t want to hurt you.” They had their Ekans and Koffing out.

“You want me bring it on!” Pikachu and Charmander came out to fight, using a powerful Thunder Bolt and Flame Burst combo he took out Ekans and Koffing. They weren’t done yet, as they called out Arbok and Weezing, these two were tougher and the battle was drawn out. Weezing went down first so James called out Growly and Charmander managed to beat him. Still Ash won, but with their next Pokémon the boy was in trouble.

Lickitung and Weepinbell, this combo was tougher thanks to Lickitung’s Lick attack causing paralysis and flinching while Weepinbell had a variety of special attacks like Poison Powder and Sleep Powder. They managed to beat Lickitung but the poison got to them and they fainted. “Give it up twerp you can’t beat us!”

“Oh yeah!” he looked to Poochyena, and the dark type ran out to fight. “Go Treecko!” his grass type was called out. 

They went with the poisoning method but that led to their downfall. Treecko was immune to the spore and powder moves so he was able to fight Wobbuffet by putting him to sleep, and when Poochyena got poisoned his ability activated he moved so fast he managed to knock out Weepinbell with a barrage of Tackle. They were down to their last Pokémon Shellder, and with the two raring to go they beat the water type.

As it happened the battle was all a distraction for Meowth to go and steal Pokémon. “We’ll be back for you later twerp but we got these Pokémon and we gotta run.”

“Oh no you don’t Poochyena go use Tackle!” his quick feet ability allowed him to catch up, but he didn’t use Tackle. The experience from battle had allowed him to learn a new move Bite! Using his new move he got the Pokémon back, Meowth was no match for Poochyena and neither were his Pokémon. With one big tackle he sent Meowth flying into Jessie and James and they went flying.

“Team Rocket is blasting off again!!!” Twinkle*

They got the PokéBalls back and Ash’s Pokémon got treated. “You guys did great. Our first battle in the Hoenn region, it was tough but we made it!” Before departing Ash stalked up on Pokémon food, and once everyone was treated it was time to go to Petalburg City.

Little did Ash know May was the gym leader’s daughter. Sadly since he didn’t have enough badges he wasn’t allowed to challenge Norman yet. His son Max, and May’s little brother, opens his big mouth insulting Ash, believing he was just some Rookie. He wasn’t completely wrong, but Norman could see Ash had a bond with his Pokémon.

“How about we have a special match, one on one?” Norman offers.

“You mean it? Alright!” they went to the arena. Ash chose Pikachu, and Norman chose Vigoroth. He was a tough Pokémon, dodging Pikachu’s moves again and again. Ash had him use Double Team to build up some defense and ready some offense, but he was caught off guard when the normal type used Flamethrower.

His doubles were erased and Pikachu had to counter with Thunder Bolt. The attacks were surprisingly even, even Max was surprised. “Pikachu use Thunder!” it was Norman’s turn to be surprised. It was a truly powerful attack but Vigoroth stood strong.

“Now use Scratch!” his attack came hard and did a lot of damage, but Pikachu stood strong, his cheeks sparked and Vigoroth became paralyzed. It came down to a final attack Flamethrower vs. Thunder, both attacks hit and it came down to a draw as both collapsed.

“Wow, he’s really strong.” Max says in admiration.

“I thought he was a rookie?” May says in surprise.

“I can see you have a great bond with your Pokémon, I look forward to our real match.” Norman gave Ash a badge case, May got one to…again she couldn’t care less. Max however wanted to join Ash on the road.

“Please dad can I go?” he pleaded.

“What no way!” May snapped.

“It’s up to Ash son?” he looked to the raven haired teen. “It would be a good experience for him.”

“Sure.” He says and May sulks. Norman gives Max the PokeNav, it held the map to the next town.

Ash stalks up on supplies at the Pokémon center. The trio head to the next town, but along the way…

They were traveling through the woods and while May wanted to stop and eat, Max wanted to find Pokémon. The group runs into a swarm of Tailow, the flying types were tough and all Ash’s Pokémon were put to the test.

Ash managed to catch the leader and he was a welcome part of the team. “Let’s have lunch, you guys are invited to.” He starts making lunch, and the smells of delicious food. Pikachu and Charmander had tasted Ash’s food before and it was great. ‘Ha and Gary saying taking a cooking class was a waste of time.’ Thinking of Gary had him missing Kanto. ‘I’ll see him again one day.’ Max noticed Ash seemed a little distracted, almost sad.

The lunch was finished, and the Pokémon ate. “Wow Ash this is good!”

“So yummy!” the glasses wearer hums in delight; even the Pokémon loved Ash’s cooking. He mixed his with the stuff he bought at the store and they liked his more.

They continued travelling and met with a strange trainer who was after a Zigzagoon. He battled May and beat her, thus came the race to catch Zigzagoon. Max wanted either Ash or May to catch one before Nicholai.

May however had no luck in catching a Pokémon. Ash used his new Tailow and managed to catch one. “Here Max.” he offered the boy the ball.

“What?” he gasped.

“You see at trainer school they taught us that handling Pokémon is best experience for potential trainers. This Zigzagoon will still be mine but you can look after him.”

Max was so happy he hugged Ash. “Okay come out Zigzagoon.” He calls out the normal type. It seems Nicholai caught one to and wanted to battle Ash.

It was a two on two fight, Charmander and Tailow vs. Mudkip and Zigzagoon. May thought Ash was gonna lose since he was using a fire type, but she was wrong, Charmander beat Zigzagoon while a combo attack sealed the deal against Mudkip.

-x-

They continued on their journey dealing with Team Rocket. They learned that Pikachu was more powerful than they thought as they got blasted by a powerful Thunder Bolt. Even with James’ new Pokémon Cacnea, that he befriended, they still lost.

Max was having fun raising Zigzagoon, but things went bad as a Seviper tried to have the normal type for dinner. Ash’s Treecko stepped up and tried to fight him off only to get poisoned by his powerful Poison Tail. They got him treated and started some special training to boost up his skills. Team Rocket caught the poison type, it was Jessie’s newest Pokémon.

Thus they returned to defeat Ash and capture him and his Pokémon. Treecko got his rematch and was able to beat Seviper with his speed. Pikachu sent them blasting off with another powerful electric attack.

-x-

They continued on, Ash battled lots of different Pokémon to raise their strength. They met up with a Pokémon breeder, with powerful Mightyena. This was the first time May or Max were introduced to evolution, and he wanted to see a Pokémon evolve.

Ash shared his lessons from Pokémon school explaining about level evolution, stone evolution, and special evolution. In truth Ash had a thunder stone, it was left to him by his dad no doubt intended for him to evolve Pikachu, but both he and the Pokémon didn’t want that.

Still Max wanted to see an evolution, and he got Ash’s Poochyena and had him battle against Zigzagoon. He ordered the normal type to lose, and when Ash learned this he was mad. “Max I didn’t let you raise Zigzagoon for this, it’s cruel and if this is how you are gonna treat him, maybe you aren’t mature enough for a Pokémon yet.”

Team Rocket showed up and captured the two, Poochyena helped them escape and he evolved. Mightyena was much stronger now gaining the ability Intimidate, and learned new moves.

Mightyena – Crunch, Thief, Howl, Bite

The Mightyena teamed up and blasted Team Rocket away. “I’m sorry Ash, I’m sorry Mightyena and Zigzagoon.” They forgave him and carried on their journey.

To be continued

Chap 3 preview Contest Coordinator

The group finds out about Pokémon Contests and Ash manages to take part in one. After that he learns about the first gym, and works on learning some moves to help in battle.

End preview


	3. Contest Coordinator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Pokémon Stats

Pikachu – Static – Thunder Bolt, Thunder, Quick Attack, Double Team

Charmander- Blaze – Metal Claw, Fire Fang, Flame Burst, Flamethrower

Treecko – Overgrow – Pound, Grass Whistle, Absorb, Quick Attack

Mightyena – Intimidate - Crunch, Thief, Howl, Bite

Tailow – Guts – Peck, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, ???

-x-

Zigzagoon – Pick Up – Tackle, Growl, Tail Whip, Headbutt

Team Stats

Ash 5/8 Pikachu, Charmander, Treecko, Mightyena, Tailow

Max – Ash’s Zigzagoon

Team Rocket

Jessie Ekans, Arbok, Lickitung, Seviper, Wobbuffet 

James Koffing, Weezing, Growly (Growlith), Weepinbell, Cacnea

Meowth 

Chap 3 Contest Coordinator

The group was heading to Rustboro City, The others loved Poochyena’s evolution and Charmander was even riding on his back.

Ash excited for his first gym battle. May however was sulking, she hadn’t caught a single Pokémon yet, not that she wanted to and the thought of doing a gym battle was not appealing to her. Whenever Max brought up that she should be training, she always made some dumb excuse.

They arrived at Rustboro Hall where people were preparing for a Pokémon Contest. Ash and Max had to stifle a chuckle when a Beautifly landed on May’s head and caused her to fall flat on her face. Janet, Beautifly’s trainer apologized and they talked about Pokémon contests. Even Max couldn’t hold back a laugh when May said she wanted to enter the contest, saying she was awesome with Pokémon. 

The basics of Pokémon Contests were about showing off your Pokémon, not about their power. Ash found it interesting and decided to enter, they made it into the hall and Ash got a contest pass, as did May, they got the last two slots.

When Jessie from Team Rocket showed up she got her pass renewed but wasn’t able to enter the contest.

“May, are you sure about this?” Max asked his big sister.

“I got this, I’ll show you!” she says.

Ash calls out his Pokémon. (Treecko and Tailow, Mightyena also stays outside of his ball) “So guys, who wants to enter the contest?”

Pikachu and Tailow were for it, but it seemed like Charmander and Treecko were more on battles than anything else. Mightyena was for both, but since this was his debut he decided to go with Pikachu. “Alright guys I hope you cheer for us loud okay?” His Pokémon agreed. They had time to prepare and Janet gave him some pretty good tips, but it was May who needed the most help.

The Appeals round began

It was finally Ash’s turn and everyone was shocked to see Pikachu outside of the ball already. “Alright Pikachu go!” he jumped off his shoulder, cheeks sparking as he landed on his tail releasing beautiful electric sparks through the field.

“Now Pikachu use Double Team,” clones appeared. “Now Quick Attack!” he launched through the air hitting clone after clone and making them vanish. “Finish this up with Thunderbolt!” he was high up in the air after smashing through all his clones and released a powerful electric attack into the ground, not only slowing down his descent but it look beautiful. Ash caught him and struck a pose.

The crowd cheered, and Ash received 30 points a perfect score. Next was May’s turn, and well bless her she tried, but she didn’t even get 10 points, she was so out of sync and Torchic wasn’t experienced at all.

No surprise Ash made it to the finals and it was his Pikachu against Chaz’s Venomoth. Things started off with a Pikachu Double Team, and he and the clones ran about confusing Venomoth a little. “Venomoth use Psybeam!” he fired the flashy attack but he kept hitting clones, causing a loss of points.

“Now Pikachu keep up the double team and use Thunderbolt.” Pikachu agreed and jumped back and they formed a pyramid and let loose the powerful electric attack, it hit and caused the crowd to cheer and applaud at the cool looking move.

Chaz lost serious points. “Not bad Ash, your pretty clever but time to stop those movements, Venomoth use Stun Spore!”

Ash had Pikachu use Quick Attack to dodge it, and it hit Venomoth. More points lost, True Ash was losing some points but his clever and wild moves were causing bigger losses against Chaz. “Venomoth use Psybeam!”

“Pikachu use Thunder!” the attacks clashed but Thunder pierced through the psychic attack and hit Venomoth. It was knocked out and the victory went to Ash.

Next was Ash vs Janet

The battle was fierce, it was clear Janet was a lot more experienced, but she made a mistake when she had Beautifly use String Shot to grab Pikachu, Ash had him use Thunderbolt to shoot up the string and zap the bug type.

Time ran out and Ash had the most points, but it had been close. “Yes I got the Rustboro Ribbon!” his Pokémon cheered from the stands. “Next stop the Rustboro Gym!”

“Hey Ash you know the Rustboro Gym is a rock type gym right?” Chaz asked him.

“I had no idea.”

“I can help you out, you see I’m not just a coordinator I’m a move tutor.”

“A move tutor?”

“A move tutor is a specialist in moves they can teach Pokémon, but just learning the move isn’t enough, it takes a while to fully master it.” Max explained.

“Ahh I see, what moves can you help me learn?”

“I’m a specialist in Steel type moves I can teach your Pokémon Iron Tail, Steel Wing, and Metal Claw.”

Ash had Pikachu and Mightyena learn Iron Tail and Tailow Learned Steel Wing. “Alright with a little practice we can master these moves before our gym battle.”

The joyous moment was cut short as Team Rocket attacked them wanting both the ribbon and Ash’s Pikachu. “Team Rocket can’t you take a hint.”

May tried to help but Torchic was quickly knocked out, Max helped with Zigzagoon and his powerful Headbutt. Ash tried out the new steel type moves and knocked out most of Jessie and James Pokémon. With duo gust from Venomoth and Beautifly Team Rocket was sent blasting off again.

Ash stared at his ribbon and put it in his new ribbon case. “Trainer and coordinator we’ll do both and use elements to balance each other out.”

To be continued

Chap 4 Bugs and Rocks

Travelling through the woods to Rustboro City they meet a bug expert, and he tells them a swarm of bug Pokémon from the Kanto and Johto regions have made it into the forest. While May goes looking for Wurmple Ash and Max use Zigzagoon’s Headbutt to check trees for new Pokémon. Ash finds and catches a Spinarak. Just a new friend and just in time for his gym battle.

End preview


	4. Bugs and Rocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Pokémon Stats

Pikachu – Static – Thunder Bolt, Thunder, Quick Attack, Iron Tail

Charmander- Blaze – Metal Claw, Fire Fang, Flame Burst, Flamethrower

Treecko – Overgrow – Pound, Grass Whistle, Absorb, Quick Attack

Mightyena – Intimidate - Crunch, Thief, Iron Tail, Bite

Taillow – Guts – Peck, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Steel Wing

-x-

Zigzagoon – Pick Up – Tackle, Growl, Tail Whip, Headbutt

Team Stats (Pikachu, Charmander, and Mightyena) Ride outside their balls

Ash 5/8 Pikachu, Charmander, Treecko, Mightyena, Taillow

Ribbons: 1/5 Rustboro Ribbon / Badges 0/8

Max – Ash’s Zigzagoon

Team Rocket

Jessie Ekans, Arbok, Lickitung, Seviper, Wobbuffet 

James Koffing, Weezing, Growly (Growlith), Weepinbell, Cacnea

Meowth – Rattata Goldeen Pidgey 

Chap 4 Bugs and Rocks

The journey towards Rustboro City continued, and the team was so close. Just through these woods and they’d be there. Suddenly a Wurmple came down from a tree and May screamed. “Hey that’s a Wurmple.”

“Oh man it’s creepy.” May says, as it scurries away.

“You know a Wurmple will evolve into a Beautifly.” Max informs, his sister blinked in surprise.

“Oh really now that I think about it, it is cute.”

“Well she sure changed her tune.” She ran off chasing after the bug type.

Ash and Max carried on and ran into a boy named Forrest. He was a bug expert and he told Ash all about the swarm that was here. “A swarm?” the raven asked.

“Yeah bug Pokémon from the Kanto and Johto regions come and make their homes here. This forest is mostly home to Wurmple so there’s lots of room. If you have a Pokémon who uses Headbutt try it out on the trees.”

“Awesome, hey Max mind calling out Zigzagoon?” he asked and Max nodded.

Zigzagoon attacked a tree and down came a Spinarak. “Alright Pikachu go use Iron Tail.” The attack didn’t work and Spinarak used Night Shade. “Okay Pikachu use Thunder Bolt.” That one worked and did a lot of damage.

Spinarak was tough, and it used Leach Life to try and recover its energy, but when it did that Pikachu’s ability cause it to become paralyzed. “Alright one more time Iron Tail!” this time the attack did work. Spinarak was weak. “PokéBall go!” the bull sucked it up and after three jiggled ping it was caught.

“Alright I caught Spinarak.” He called him out for some berry recovery. Spinarak was so happy it crawled up onto Ash and nuzzled him. “Aww thanks little guy, you can ride with us if you like?” he nodded and settled himself on Ash’s back.

Spinarak – Insomnia – Poison Sting, String Shot, Night Shade, Leech Life

They met up with Forrest again and he offered to help them learn about Double Battles. Ash agreed and it was a Charmander Mightyena combo it was good experience for the both of them.

May returned having caught her Wurmple; the thing was a little glutton. As it happened Jessie caught her own Wurmple, even after trying to steal it from May.

-x-

The team finally made it to Rustboro City. Max found a lost Poliwag, it belonged to a Pokémon School and one of the teachers as this school was none other than Roxanne the gym leader.

May snuck off to observe a contest class. While Max and Ash went to the beginner’s class, the older teen was there for moral support for Max than anything else. Still this class was important to Max and he learned a lot. Though a lot of the other kids didn’t think Ash was gonna beat Roxanne.

“Ash if you don’t mind may the students watch our gym battle?”

“I don’t mind, let’s do this!” They went to the gym and it was time for battle. May confesses she has no interest in gym battles and is gonna do contests.

“You know you could both right?” Max says, and May gives him a noogie.

-x-

Max and May and the other beginner students take their seats on the side lines.

“You can pick Ash you can choose the standard 3 vs 3, or if you’re feeling lucky we can go 5 vs 5.”

“Ash if you win the special challenge, you’ll get triple the prize money and the TM Rock Tomb.” the younger male calls out.

“Alright my Pokémon are ready let’s go 5 on 5.”

“Good luck you’re gonna need it. Geodude go!”

“Charmander I choose you!”

Charmander vs Geodude

His fire attacks didn’t do much damage but it did lull Roxanne into a false sense of security. She had Geodude charge in with a Rollout. “Charmander use Metal Claw!” his claws glowed and he hit Geodude hard.

“Geodude is unable to battle Charmander wins!” the fire type and Ash cheered. Roxanne recalled her Pokémon.

“Oh that was good, but I got ways of dealing with Steel Types. Kabuto your next!” she called out the fossil Pokémon.

“Oh man I heard of that it’s a fossil Pokémon from Kanto. Alright Charmander come on back.”

“Char!” he ran off the field.

“Now Treecko I choose you!”

Treecko vs Kabuto

“Bad move Ash, I got ways of dealing with Grass types. Kabuto use Ice Beam!” Treecko dodged it, but this was bad Kabuto had both a water type attack an ice type attack and two rock attacks. It began using Rock Tomb to try and slow Treecko down.

“Treecko use Grass Whistle.” It began to play; its melody put Kabuto to sleep. “Now use Absorb.” It drained Kabuto of its strength, healing its wounds from the Rock Tomb attacks. It drained Kabuto dry and…

“Kabuto is unable to battle Treecko wins.”

She returned her Pokémon and smirked. “Not bad but you’ll have your work cut out for you with this one. Omanyte go!” again Ash was shocked to see another Kanto fossil Pokémon till now he’d only seen pictures of them in books.

“Wanna battle some more Treecko?”

“Tree!” he agreed.

Treecko vs Omanyte

“Bad move Omanyte use Rock Polish!” her Pokémon glowed.

“Treecko use Pound!” but Omanyte dodged it, it was superfast.

“Now Ice Beam!” the attack was launched and Treecko wasn’t able to dodge. It got frozen solid.

“Oh no Treecko return.” He called him back to his PokéBall.

“Alright Taillow I choose you!”

Taillow vs Omanyte

The flying type was fast and had more ways to move. Its flying type moves might not have been effective but Steel Wing was. After a couple of hits Omanyte was down for the count.

“Omanyte is unable to battle Taillow wins.” His Pokémon cheered. 

Roxanne returned her Pokémon. “You are impressive Ash you’ve handle these Pokémon well but now the real battle is just getting started. Onix go!”

“Alright Taillow return, Mightyena it’s all you buddy.”

Mightyena vs Onix

The dark type raced out onto the field and growled at his opponent.

Onix was strong, but Mightyena cut his attack down with his ability, add his speed and his Iron Tail he was kicking butt.

“I see you come prepared you’ve trained your Pokémon well.” She complimented.

“Thank you but my Pokémon worked hard, go get ‘em Mightyena!” his Pokémon barked and rushed in. His tail glowed and he did a flip and hit Onix hard in the face.

The rock snake went down hard and he fainted.

“Onix is unable to battle, Mightyena wins!” Mightyena barks in joy and he runs back to Ash for a hug.

“You’ve had your fun now for my strongest Pokémon Nosepass I choose you.” She returned Onix and called out her last Pokémon.

“Alright Pikachu it’s your turn.” Pikachu and Mightyena switched it was the last battle.

Pikachu vs Nosepass

Roxanne tried to paralyze Pikachu with Thunder Wave, but it was blocked by Pikachu’s tail. His cheeks sparked and he was ready for battle now.

Pikachu’s Iron Tail caused a lot of damage, and his speed allowed him to dodge most of the attacks. Their bond showed, as Pikachu did extra damage against the rock type. They were in perfect sync and dodged moves Roxanne was sure were gonna be hits.

Their training paid off as Pikachu gave him one final Iron Tail and Nosepass was down for the count. Max cheered while the other students gasped in shock. He had won!

Roxanne handed over the prize money and the Stone Badge. She handed him the TM – It was a small box with a powder inside and if certain Pokémon is exposed to the powder they can learn the move.

Max came down to the arena. “Ash you did it!” he was so excited he jumped into Ash’s arms. Ash caught him and hugged him, and the two spun around in celebration.

“Well Ash if you want to hit the next gym, you’ll find it on Dewford Island.”

“Dewford Island huh, sounds perfect.”

“There is a Pokémon contest hosted there to.” That got May and Ash excited they were definitely going.

Ash used the prize money to get supplies, food, Pokémon food, and healing items. Last but not least he found some interesting PokéBalls, Net Balls were great for catching water and bug types, so he picked up a bunch of those.

To be continued

Chap 5 Preview

The Road to Dewford or the path to it is full of trouble as it’s not just team rocket they have to deal with.

Ash meets Brawly the fighting type gym leader, and boy is he not shy about his feelings.

End preview


End file.
